Flor Estacional
by Thype.Ny
Summary: "Las estaciones del año traen consigo distintos sentimientos. Las emociones varian de acuerdo al cambio climatico. Lucy Heartfilia podia explicarlo, la experiencia le habia demostrado el cambio climatico en su corazon." Reto de Drabbles, "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail. Lean, estan super mega interesantes ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Ammm… Primero que todo, holas :DD se supone que estos drabbles tendrían que haberse publicado hace ya varias semanitas atrás xD e incluso debería haber continuado mis fics… el tema es que no tengo internet, me acabo de cambiar de casa y comenzaron las pruebas en la u, D: asi que lo siento muchisiisismo, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso jejej intente de verdad hacer buenos drabbles, muchos sabran que soy horrible con las historias cortas pero de alguna manera debo comenzar :DD asi en unos meses mas soy toda una master xD xD**

**Bueno, espero les guste mucho muchito y no se decepcionen, y por sobre todo comprendan lo que trate de escribir, no sabia como escribir algo que tuviera que ver con la ilusión pero… espero haya resultado bien (Y)**

**Por cierto, "Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"**

**Y además, los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen obviamente, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**Personaje: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Emoción: Ilusión**

**Palabras: 1000 máximo**

**Estacion del año: Primavera**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ilusión

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Suspiro con cansancio mirando su recién terminado trabajo, Levy sonreía satisfecha y ella también lo hizo, miro a su alrededor encontrando todo acomodado y perfecto. San Valentín, un día perfecto en donde se respiraba esa armonía en cada rincón de Magnolia. Sonrio con felicidad al ver la desbordante felicidad en todos los del gremio, incluido Gajeel que sonreía con un brillo mirando a Levy desde lejos. Suspiro apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha, si tan solo tuviera un chico a quien poder amar ese día, e incluso que aquel chico llegara con el ansiado ramo de rosas que los miembros masculinos del gremio acostumbraban a entregar en esa fecha, todo sería tan maravilloso… volvió a suspirar llamando la atención de su amiga que la miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Enamorada? – Pregunto con dulzura y un poco de picardía en su voz, la rubia abrió los ojos con desmesura y se puso en pie con rapidez.

- Claro que no – Dijo casi en un susurro mirándola con sorpresa, ¿de dónde sacaba Levy algo como eso? La peli azul la miro con obviedad.

- Natsu – Soltó sin más logrando que la gama infinita de rojos pasara por el rostro de Lucy a la increíble velocidad de la luz.

- N-nada que ver – Dijo la rubia con un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, Levy rio despacito tapándose la boca con las manos.

- Quizás podrías recibir algo de el – Dijo Mira quien pasaba por el lugar, ambas la miraron sorprendidas al escucharla, la albina sonrio – Lucy, puede que Natsu se atreva a darte algo especial en este día – La aludida frunció los labios en un mueca.

- ¿Q-que les ha dado a todos por molestarme con Natsu últimamente? – Pregunto sin contener su nerviosismo y sonrojo.

- Por que se gustan – Respondió con simpleza su mejor amiga, Mira también asintió dejándola sin palabras. Bajo la mirada sintiéndose arder y noto de reojo como Alzack le regalaba un lindo ramo de rosas a su mujer, Bisca. Se mordió el labio inferior, no es que esperara exactamente algo así de Natsu ni nada parecido, pero en un pequeño rinconcito de su corazón esperaba ilusionada que las palabras de Mira fueran verdaderas… Se golpeo mentalmente, realmente era una idiota.

- Yo… creo que mejor voy a casa – Dijo dándose la media vuelta para salir del lugar.

- Ven a la noche, tendremos una gran fiesta – Le recordó Mira a gritos, la rubia simplemente hizo un gesto con su cabeza y salió del lugar, sin más – Espero que Natsu no lo eche a perder ahora – Murmuro ladeando la cabeza.

- Estará bien, todo resultara estupendo – Dijo Levy sonriendo con complicidad, Mira le devolvió la misma sonrisa mirando de reojo el lugar por donde la chica acababa de desaparecer.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Suspiro caminando por el borde del rio, aun sentía su corazón latir con fuerza al imaginar una escena de Natsu y ella, no entendía bien el porqué pero se sentía como una idiota cuando pensaba en el. Suspiro con más fuerza aun, estaba enamorada, ¿de verdad estaba enamorada? Nego rápidamente con la cabeza, no, no podía ser así, ella y Natsu solo eran compañeros de equipo y nada más. Saco las llaves de su casa con pereza y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con quien menos esperaba, su corazón dio un vuelco latiendo con fuerza y sintió sus mejillas teñirse nuevamente de rojo. El estaba allí, sosteniendo un ramo de flores rojas, camino con lentitud hasta queda frente a él. Se miraron unos momentos hasta que el peli rosa estiro su brazo quedando las flores junto a la rubia.

- Son… son – Balbuceo algo nervioso, Lucy sonrio levemente, y lo miro con los ojos brillantes, todo parecía tan irreal, como un sueño, como su ilusión de siempre – Erza…. ¡Erza nos obligo a darle flores a todas las chicas del gremio! – Grito sin más empujando con más fuerza el ramo y corriendo del lugar. La sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente y las flores cayeron al suelo desparramando pétalos por el lugar, se quedo de piedra sin saber qué hacer y termino entrando maquinalmente dentro de su hogar, de su refugio. Se dejo caer con fuerza en el suelo mirando al vacio y de pronto comenzó a reír, nerviosamente sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía. Había sido tan estúpida al imaginar siquiera que algo romántico podría suceder entre ella y Natsu, se aferro mas a si misma dejando de lado la risa y soltando las lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Suspiro, ella no estaba hecha para las ilusiones, ni para los sueños.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Se despertó notando sus ojos pesados, sentía que flotaba en el aire y aquello le relajaba, un calor increíble le abrazaba y de pronto se vio depositada sobre una mullida nube blanca, abrió mas los ojos notando la claridad que entregaba la luna, en su habitación. Se incorporo confundida, se suponía que en esos momentos ella flotaba en el cielo, no estaba en su habitación. Miro con sorpresa a quien se encontraba a su lado en esos momentos, él la miro con un sonrojo y sin previo aviso la abrazo.

- No era por culpa de Erza – Dijo de pronto confundiéndola – Las flores, te las di porque yo quería dártelas – Se alejo levemente mirándolo sorprendida, ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Nuevamente estaba soñando? Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, claro que no – No llores – Dijo tomando su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas, lágrimas que ni siquiera había sentido venir. No era una ilusión, el estaba allí junto a ella, y ni mucho menos era una ilusión lo que sentían, era verdadero.

La verdad es siempre una ilusión.

Friedrich Dürrenmatt

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Mi mejor intento, espero les haya gustado y vamos con el siguiente!**

**:DD**


	2. Lastima

**Segundo drabble espero también que lo comprendan, no pude publicar seguidamente pero... lo siento, en fin, publicacion rapida, apoyenme mucho como siempre y los quiero ^^**

**"Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"**

**Personaje: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Emoción: Lástima**

**Palabras: 1000 máximo**

**Estacion del año: Invierno**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Lástima

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Le miro con sus ojos acuosos mientras revolvía sus manos en su regazo. Lucy bajo la mirada con incomodidad y se mordió el labio inferior. La albina volvió a sorber su nariz y término por secar las finas lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

- Siento mucho haberte contado todo esto, Lucy – Dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa, la rubia nego con la cabeza levemente y sonrio con comprensión tomándola de la mano izquierda.

- Comprendo todo, no tienes porque preocuparte, Lisanna – Dijo sacando también una sonrisa ligera en el rostro pálido de la joven. Suspiro poniéndose en pie y arrastrando también a la menor de los Strauss, volvieron a adentrarse en el gremio donde el ruido familiar las recibió.

- ¡Natsu! – Grito la pelirroja más temida desde una esquina, Lucy sonrio de lado con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza, el peli rosa había hecho de las suyas nuevamente y con ayuda de Gray y Gajeel habían convertido el lugar en un verdadero desastre.

Un trozo de pastel aterrizo en su cabeza logrando molestarla, el pequeño minino azul volo hasta ella aterrizando con fuerza sobre su pecho.

- Arranquemos de la zona del desastre – Chillo con una gran sonrisa, Lucy estuvo a punto de correr a esconderse tras el gran mesón donde también se encontraba Levy suspirando, la pequeña Wendy junto a Charle que no dejaba de alegar por el terrible desorden de cada día en Fairy Tail y jugando en el suelo la pequeña Azuka. Tiro nuevamente de Lisanna cayendo juntas frente a Levy.

El desorden parecía no tener fin y más aun cuando el maestro no estaba para poder controlar un poco la situación. Lucy rio nerviosa recordando de pronto la conversación que había mantenido con Lisanna hace unos momentos, su rostro se ensombreció y no pudo evitar mirar a Natsu de reojo.

- ¡Deberían dejar de ser unos mocosos! – Se quejo Cana bebiendo como siempre, Lucy suspiro recargándose en la mesa cuando todo ya había acabado. Por suerte Mirajane había intervenido con la ayuda de su

- Entonces no deberías apoyarnos – Comento Gray entrecerrando los ojos, la morena soltó su jarra y miro de mala manera al pelinegro.

- ¿Haa? ¿En qué momentos los he ayudado? – interrogo con molestia por sobre la mesa. Gray se acerco desafiante.

- En todo momento – Respondió con burla, Cana intento lanzarse encima para golpearle pero fue rápidamente detenida por Erza, Lucy suspiro aliviada, no quería volver a ver otra desastrosa pelea en Fairy Tail en lo que restaba del día, aunque con Natsu rondando por allí, eso podría volver a suceder nuevamente. Miro con interés al recordar al chico, este salía por la puerta acompañado de Lisanna, juntos, solos y juntos. Una amargura se instauro en su garganta y se tapo la boca con fuerza.

- ¿Sucede algo Lu-chan? – Pregunto Levy completamente preocupada al verla de esa manera. Nego con rapidez y sin más salió del gremio dejando a sus cercanos completamente confundidos. Su hogar parecía ser el mejor lugar para encontrarse en esos momentos, por lo tanto apresuro el paso con la angustia aun instaurada en su ser.

La desoladora imagen frente a sus ojos fue más que suficiente para hacerla llorar, se mordió los labios con fuerza y bajo la mirada desviando su camino. Se encontró en completa soledad a las afueras de la ciudad, un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios y sin más se derrumbo sobre la hierba llorando intensamente sin poder controlar el hipo que le hacía dar pequeños saltitos en su puesto.

Lo recordaba, había estado hablando con la joven desde hace tiempo y aquella tarde le había vuelto a repetir las mismas palabras de la ultima vez _Estoy enferma, voy a morir. ¡Lo amo!_ Suspiro negando con la cabeza y mirando el cielo, anaranjado. Lisanna estaba enferma, ni siquiera Mira sabía con exactitud los detalles de aquel mal pero la joven le había confiado todo a Lucy con el único propósito de lograr su cometido. _¡Lo amo! _Se volvió a repetir en su mente, aquellas palabras habían sido tan terribles que no había podido evitar abrazar a la joven e intentar tranquilizarla soltando la mentira más grande de todas. _Es solo mi amigo, no hay problema, _ y aquello había sido definitivo. Tembló secándose sin mucho éxito las lagrimas y se dispuso a volver a su hogar, la oscuridad era cegadora y apenas podía ver delante de ella.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Entro en lugar que se encontraba animado como siempre, miro de reojo a todos lados percibiendo que nadie la miraba de forma extraña, se tranquilizo y camino hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- ¿Estas mejor Lucy? – Pregunto Erza dejando su pastel a un lado, la rubia asintió levemente – Levy nos comento de tu terrible resfriado – Lucy suspiro agradecida, Levy siempre tan atenta con ella.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamo con felicidad – Estoy totalmente renovada – Erza sonrio y también le secundo Gray que se encontraba frente a ambas.

- Eso es bueno Lucy – Dijo Happy caminando sobre la mesa – Lastima que te perdiste el gran anuncio – La rubia lo miro algo confundida.

- ¿El gran anuncio? – Pregunto con algo de temor y a la vez curiosidad por comprobar si realmente sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- ¡Aye! – Exclamo el pequeño azulado – Lisanna y Natsu van a casarse – Lucy sintió entonces que todo se detenía y recordó nuevamente la última conversación que había mantenido con la albina hace ya dos semanas. _Quiero estar con él lo que queda, ¡Lo amo!_ Bajo la mirada, ella también la había animado, sintió los gritos provenir de todo el gremio y como Erza reía a su lado.

- Son tan lindos – Comento la pelirroja, sin más miro hacia la entrada encontrándose con la dichosa pareja, trago con fuerza, le había dolido tanto escuchar las palabras de Lisanna la vez pasada, se sentía tan culpable aunque no lo fuera de su enfermedad, pero aun así le dolía mas el hecho de saber que ellos ahora estaban juntos.

_**Lastima sentir lástima.**_

_**Zahkul**_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**De verdad espero que este drabble se haya entendido!**

**Por cierto, lo mas seguro es que no tienen idea de que trata eso de estacion del año, en el anterior se me olvido explicarlo, pero va acorde al titulo Flor Estacional y al tema de la historia, en esta eran sentimientos dolorosos, siempre es asociado al frio invierno y es por eso que puse invierno, se entiende? :DD espero que si jejejej**


	3. Confianza

**Bien, tercer drabble :DD, gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron! y perdon por tardar siempre tanto! Espero este tambien les guste y que puedan comprenderlo ^^**

******"Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"**

**Y además, los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen obviamente, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**Personaje: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Emoción: Confianza**

**Palabras: 1000 máximo**

**Estacion del año: Verano**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Confianza

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Miro con terror el lugar donde se encontraba, acababa de recobrar la conciencia y ahora comprendía recién lo que habia ocurrido y el por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar. Intento ponerse en pie pero le fue imposible, gimió de dolor sobándose el tobillo y se mordió los labios aguantando los sollozos. No escuchaba nada ni sentía nada de escándalo fuera de la celda y también fuera de la fría construcción en la cual se encontraba recluida. Natsu lo mas seguro es que aun no llegaba y temia que no lo hiciera, de ser asi, quizás que podrían intentar aquella banda con una chica como ella. Sintió pasos por fuera y apretó entre sus manos una de sus llaves que habia logrado esconder.

- Esta bien aquí – Dijo uno de voz ronca detrás de la puerta – No podrá salir y menos aun con todos los golpes – Volvio a decir entrando con fuerza, la rubia lo miro con firmeza y el sonrio con malicia. Acaricio su llave escondida tras su espalda y dando un paso atrás invoco a su espíritu.

- Abrete puerta de la virgen, ¡Virgo! – Entre una nube de gas morada apareció la sirvienta haciendo unos extraños pasos de bailes.

- ¡Maldita! Tenia una llave escondida – Grito el musculoso hombre dirigiéndose hacia ellas dando grandes zancadas, Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y chillo.

- Haz algo – Ordeno desesperada.

- Como ordene, Hime – Respondio la peli morada haciendo un agujero en el piso y cayendo ambas por el, desapareció en el aire mientras Lucy aleteaba en el aire intentando arreglar su falda.

Sintio la dureza y el frio del suelo, y gimio de dolor intentando ponerse en pie, debió haber caído unos buenos pisos de la vieja construcción y en esos momentos debia encontrarse en el primer piso. Camino apoyándose en la pared sobándose el trasero y aguantando el dolor de su tobillo lesionado. Miro con horror como todos se habian movilizado para capturar nuevamente a la prisionera en fuga. Si tan solo uno de sus amigos llegara por ella como habia sido acordado el plan, se sentiría un poco mas segura, pero estar completamente sola y en nadie en quien apoyarse en contra de tantos magos corruptos, era una situación en donde perdería si o si. Suspiro tomando la única que llave que traia con ella, el poder mágico se hacia cada vez mas débil y temia que si sacaba a Virgo cuando aun no fuera totalmente necesario seria solo una perdida de poder que en esos momentos le era indispensable.

Intento retroceder con inseguridad, iba a ser rodeada si no se movia luego y eso seria lo peor que podría ocurrirle, por ultimo, podría esconderse y esperar el rescate de Natsu que no debia tardar en llegar. Se giro con rapidez no midiendo la fuerza ejercida en su tobillo y gimio fuertemente por el dolor.

- ¡Oh! Pobre gatito – Dijo una desagradable voz junto a ella, sostuvo la respiración mirando de reojo y notando que habia sido rápidamente encontrada por sus persecutores – Ibas a algun lado? – Pregunto manteniendo una sonrisilla, apretó los puños con fuerza, no podía dejarse atrapar tenia que hacer algo, ella no era ninguna inútil ni tampoco una debilucha, el hombre acerco una mano hasta ella, en un rápido movimiento le evadió y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un puntapié en sus partes nobles. Aullo de dolor tirándose al suelo y Lucy retrocedió chocando con un pared. Sonrio al verlo retorcerse de dolor y asintió para si misma. No podía dejar que la atraparan y tampoco podía esperar por los demás, ella sola iba a lograr salir de allí con los archivos que debían entregar a su cliente, por segunda vez podría trabajar sola y lograr salir del peligro.

- ¿Llama de nuevo, hime? – Pregunto Virgo una vez a su lado, la rubia asintió con felicidad corriendo con dificultad.

- Encargate de ellos – Ordeno cuando un grupo apareció frente a ellas, tomo un lazo del suelo y con el se defendió como mejor sabia.

- ¡Atrapen a la rubia! – Grito un hombre logrando que todos corrieran hacia ella para capturarla, sonrio con altanería golpeándolos a todos con su lazo, pero aquella felicidad no podría ser por mucho, habia un grupo demasiado numeroso frente a ella y sabia que no podría sola ni con ayuda de Virgo, miro hacia un costado notando un gran muralla de concreto, si lograba que Virgo destruyera la base… todo caería frente a sus enemigos y podría librarse de un gran peligro.

- Rompe el piso, Virgo – Dijo apuntando el lugar donde todo tendría que calzar, la sirvienta asintió llegando hasta allí en fracción de segundos e hizo un forado en la base de la muralla cayendo todo sobre los hombres que miraron con horror como serian aplastados.

Cayo al suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro y miro el cielo celeste frente a ella, lo habia hecho, lo habia logrado, a pesar del peligro que todo suponía, tenia los papeles y habia acabado con sus enemigos, no era inútil ni débil, siempre era bueno confiar en uno mismo, en sus propias capacidades. Miro de reojo como Natsu corria hasta ella acompañado de un preocupado Happy, cerro los ojos con cansancio.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_La confianza en sí mismo es el primer secreto del éxito._

___Ralph Waldo Emerson_

___:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_

**Terminado, subire el proximo esta noche :DD y tambien subire un nuevo cap de Reach Your Dreams!**


	4. Egoísmo

**Cuarto drabble, publico rapido porque se supone que tengo que estar estudiando para el practico de anatomia que tengo mañana :P y la prueba del viernes! TTOTT voy a morir, arteologia me mata, osteologia y miologia estan mas faciles pero arteologia es una miercale u.u **

**Bueno, espero que este les guste, la verdad no he tenido muchos comentarios con estos drabbles y puede ser porque son fomes o muy mal hechos, si es asi, lo siento, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Amm.. ****"Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"** y los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Personaje: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Emoción: Egoísmo**

**Palabras: 1000 máximo**

**Estacion del año: Otoño**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Egoísmo

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Le había vuelto a conseguir la misma prenda y ella por enésima vez se había negado, la peli azul bajo la mirada cansada y triste y simplemente se alejo de ella dejándola sola. Suspiro con cansancio, quizás no era correcto negarle tantas veces lo mismo a quien consideraba su mejor amiga pero… es que si fuera otra cosa no habría por que negarse, pero se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que uno de los mejores regalos que Natsu le había hecho y no pensaba dejar que nadie más lo tocara.

El chico solía ser bastante malo en encontrar un lindo detalle que regalar en las fechas de los cumpleaños de su grupo, sin contar que muchas veces olvidaba las fechas y terminaba siendo golpeado por Erza. Lucy sonrio con felicidad recordando su ultimo cumpleaños recién pasado. Él llego temprano a su casa y espero a que despertara, le había extrañado el hecho de que se hubiese acordado tan pronto pero lo asocio a que quizás, solo quizás, Erza había tenido que ver en ello. Sonriendo con timidez inusual en él, le entrego el paquete envuelto en papel brillante con una cinta rosada en medio, lo abrió algo sorprendida y asombrada miro el contenido, una hermosa blusa de satín de color celeste, sonrio con felicidad sin saber cómo responder exactamente ante el hecho.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Había pronunciado mirándola de reojo, el sonrojo fue más notorio y asintió torpemente volviendo a mirar la blusa, no se lo esperaba, realmente no se esperaba algo como eso, se puso en pie con algo de torpeza y deposito suavemente un beso en su mejilla. Natsu la miro asombrado conteniendo el aliento, sonrio más nerviosa aun sin desviar la mirada.

- Gracias – Dijo sin más con vergüenza por lo que recién acababa de hacer, el peli rosa asintió maquinalmente sin nada más que hacer y antes de pronunciar una palabra, Happy llego volando por la ventana junto a Erza y Gray que salieron de quien sabe dónde.

- ¡Felicidades! – Gritaron los tres desparramando confeti por la habitación, la rubia sonrio completamente agradecida.

- Te deseo lo mejor en este día, Lucy – Dijo Erza con su tono característico, Gray también le felicito a su manera y Happy voló a sus brazos como un sumiso minino. Asintió agradecida sin esconder su creciente felicidad.

- Mira dice que vayas luego al gremio – Dijo el felino mirándola desde sus brazos, Lucy volvió a sonreír, podría adivinar que era lo que planeaba la albina al mandar a decir aquello.

- Me cambio y salimos – Dijo tomando sus cosas con rapidez, llevando también hasta el baño, su nueva y adorada prenda. Salió luciendo hermosa como siempre, Erza se acerco hasta ella con los ojos brillantes.

- Que blusa ma bonita – Comento sin despegar la mirada de la tela y los encajes celestes, Lucy la miro algo confundida desviando su mirada a Natsu – Tiene que haber sido muy costosa – Añadió, la rubia volvió a mirarla y sonrio sin contestar, miro nuevamente a Natsu de reojo, sorprendida, Erza no había tenido nada que ver con el regalo, ¿Todo fue por iniciativa de Natsu? Sonrio esperando que así fuera.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Levy volvió a mirarla con algo de tristeza y a lo lejos pudo leer sus labios, _"egoísta"_ sonrio, sí, quizás estaba siendo demasiado mezquina con sus cosas al no permitir que nadie pusiera sus manos en dicha prenda de ropa, pero… prefería ser llamada egoísta por su mejor amiga que dejar un objeto tan preciado en otras manos, porque aquella blusa no era un simple trozo de tela, si no una obra de arte regalada por la persona que mas amaba sobre la tierra. Amaba esa blusa llena de sentimientos, tanto como amaba a Natsu cada vez que lo miraba o lo recordaba.

_El egoísmo no es en sí ni bueno ni malo; todo depende de la forma en que somos egoístas o de si este egoísmo causa bien o mal._

_Hugh Prather_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Mision cumplida, espero poder publicar el ultimo esta noche para tener todo listo antes de la fecha tope (mañana) gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer :DD**


	5. Arrogancia

**Ultimo Drabble, espero que se publique antes de las doce ejjeje se supone que en estos momentos debo estar repasando lo ultimo para la prueba teorica de anatomia que tengo mañana (el practico lo tuve hoy) pero la verdad es que estube toda la tarde aprendiendome lo que me faltaba, repasando todo lo que entra en materia, incluso hasta hace un momento aun no terminaba con miologia :DD pero bueno, hice un alto para publicar este drabble que no pude publicar ayer u.u**

******"Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"** y los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sama  


**Personaje: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Emoción: Arrogancia**

**Palabras: 1000 máximo**

**Estacion del año: Otoño**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Arrogancia

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Se miraban fijamente frente a frente, sus ojos ardían en llamaradas intensas de fuego. Erza intento calmar la situación tomando a la rubia suavemente del brazo para no seguir avivando las llamas, pero lo único que consiguió fue la gélida mirada de la joven que la dejo sin palabras. Gray rio nervioso a un costado de la mesa y miro a de lado a lado, buscando ayuda entre los del gremio para calmar un poco la situación, pero todos ya se habían dado cuenta de la tensa situación que se vivía en aquella mesa y simplemente desviaron la mirada ignorando lo que allí sucedía.

- Demonios – Murmuro el moreno llamando la atención de Erza que se inclino hasta a el para escucharle con mejor claridad por entre el murmullo nervioso del gremio completo – Natsu siempre dejando problemas y cuando hay que solucionarlos, desaparece – Chasqueo la lengua enojado cruzándose simplemente de brazos sin quitar la mirada de las dos jóvenes que se mataban con la mirada.

- Deberíamos preguntarle a Happy – Opino la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, la situación que estaban presenciando no le gustaba para nada.

- O tal vez deberíamos torturarlo – Comento Levy con los ojos entrecerrados asustando al minino que nego rápidamente con la cabeza. Ella había llegado hasta allí preocupada por su amiga que estaba dando una dura batalla con la mirada.

- Yo no se nada de Natsu – Dijo con la voz estrangulada el gato alado siendo observado fijamente por tres pares de ojos.

- ¿Seguro de lo que dices? – Pregunto algo insegura la pelirroja.

- A-aye – Exclamo intimidado, Gray suspiro bajando la mirada y Levy se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en la mesa tras ella.

- Creo que debemos poner fin a esto – Dijo la albina poniéndose en pie y apoyando las palmas sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a todos.

- Opino de la misma manera – Le secundo la rubia con más tranquilidad – Gray – Dijo mirándolo de soslayo, el aludido tembló ligeramente poniéndose en pie – ¿Donde está Natsu? – Pregunto sin más logrando que el chico suspirara cansado.

- No lo sabemos – Contesto Erza por él, Lucy enarco una ceja y miro a su contrincante.

- Tendremos que esperarle, de esa forma te darás cuenta de lo insignificante de tu presencia en su equipo – Dijo con altanería levantando el mentón de manera orgullosa y segura.

- Eso tendremos que verlo – Dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente, volviendo a su lucha de miradas. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, ella sabía que no quedaría fuera del equipo, de alguna manera era también indispensable, además, no importaba la antigua relación que Natsu y Lisanna tuvieran, el era su nakama y no la dejaría por una simple discusión. Una discusión que desgraciadamente había comenzado el mismo al querer integrar a la menor de los Strauss en el grupo. No tenía nada en contra de Lisanna, pero ella había comenzado que no quería tener a Lucy en su equipo.

"_-Que bien, volveremos a ser tres – Había dicho con alegría cuando Natsu le había comentado lo que planeaba._

_- ¿Tres? – Preguntó la rubia algo incomoda, la albina sonrio mirándola fijamente._

_- Si, Happy, Natsu y yo – Respondió finalmente, Lucy frunció el ceño con molestia, y ¿ella? ¿Dónde quedaba? – No pienso hacer equipo contigo, eres débil, no me agradas – Había terminado por murmurar en su oído sonriendo cínicamente. La sangre le hirvió de manera efervescente y tomo la decisión de que no sería ella quien se fuera del equipo, nadie la pasaría a llevar. Ella era Lucy Heartfilia, hermosa y talentosa y por sobretodo, fuerte, y eso nadie, pero nadie, se lo quitaba."_

Volvió a apretar la mandíbula mientras observaba la sonrisa ganadora en el rostro de Lisanna, sonrio también arrogantemente acomodando su cabello, Natsu la elegiría a ella y eso era obvio, no iba a permitir ser un paño sucio tirado al basurero.

- ¡Natsu! – Grito Nab al verlo entrar tranquilamente por la puerta de entrada, Erza se acerco alterada hasta el, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿En dónde estabas? – Pregunto algo ansiosa, el frunció el ceño y miro tras ella, todos tenían su atención puesta sobre él, sobretodo dos chicas que lo miraban intensamente.

- Pescando – Respondió con simpleza haciendo que a todos le escurriera una gota por la nuca.

- ¿Por qué no me llevaste? – Lloriqueo Happy a lo lejos al sentirse aun amenazado por la presencia de Levy a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto al percibir la tensión en el gremio, Lisanna fue la primera en dar un paso a él.

- Ella o yo – Dijo sin más sorprendiendo al peli rosa que parpadeo rápidamente alternando la mirada de Lucy a Lisanna.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sin poder creérselo, Lucy apretó los puños dándose fuerza.

- Lisanna o yo – Dijo con firmeza, Gray trago en seco esperando la respuesta al igual que todos en el gremio. Natsu hizo una extraña mueca y suspiro.

- Lisanna es una querida amiga de la infancia – Dijo casi en un murmuro, Lucy contuvo el aliento manteniendo la cabeza en alto, si iba a rechazarla, no iba a salir del gremio llorando como una niñita – Pero Lucy fue la primera con quien hice un equipo, Happy, Lucy y yo – Dijo levantando la mirada – Lo siento Lisanna – Dijo tomando la mano de la rubia y sacándola de allí.

Miro de reojo a su contrincante sonriendo de lado, había ganado, y se lo estaba restregando en su propia cara, y le encantaba hacerlo.

"_Antes de criticarme…. Intenta superarme"_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Terminado, estoy feliz muy feliz, espero que a quienes leyeron les haya gustado y que hayan comprendido este ultimo xD Buenas noches y estudien mucho aunque no tengan pruebas, les va a servir repasar siempre cada vez que pasen materia :DD**

**Nos vemos en mis fics que retomare ahora que tengo un poco mas de tiempecito :DD**

**Nicky!**


End file.
